The present invention relates to a method for producing a raw edge V-belt.
Raw edge V-belts are produced by cutting a strap body having a trapezoidal cross section from a cylindrical belt slab. In this technique, a large amount of waste rubber is generated from the belt slab because inclined surfaces of the strap body on both sides in the width direction are formed by cutting. In order to reduce such waste rubber, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-340102 discloses a technique in which, in cutting a raw edge V-belt from a belt slab, both edges of an outer peripheral portion of the belt are maintained at a right angle, and an inner peripheral portion of the belt is ground on both sides in the width direction to form inclined surfaces. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-347108 discloses that the waste rubber generated at the time of producing the raw edge V-belt is recycled to be used for producing another raw edge V-belt.